


[D'vil x Ralph]G片现场(Gayporn Accedent)

by kuchiki_game



Category: Antagonist - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, M/M, RPG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 看完迷叔实况后就写了个这个，啊……相爱相杀什么的最好了，而且官方意外地居然卖腐，挺想知道走腐结局选项最后会有什么对话和评价（滑稽）





	[D'vil x Ralph]G片现场(Gayporn Accedent)

**Author's Note:**

> 看完迷叔实况后就写了个这个，啊……相爱相杀什么的最好了，而且官方意外地居然卖腐，挺想知道走腐结局选项最后会有什么对话和评价（滑稽）

拉尔夫把手里的信揉成纸团，扔进门口的框里，站在导演室外礼貌地敲敲门。  
“请进……”  
打开门后，恶魔从老板椅站起来，自从上个导演挂了以后，恶魔就成为了制片厂的新导演，大家一块跟着他干。  
“我收到信了，到底是什么事情，非要我亲自来跟我说？”  
拉尔夫在有任务的时候会出去，没事儿的时候会住在制片厂，有了宿舍之后，就不用花钱在旅馆里回复HP了。  
“不……不是我的事情，听说你有事儿想抱怨，哦，小牙跟我提到的。”  
恶魔真是一副完全看不出有演过的痕迹。

拉尔夫长叹一口气。  
“也不是什么很重要的事情，你也是知道，现在的人啊，都不喜欢玩勇者打魔王的传统RPG游戏了，现在都喜欢什么恐怖游戏之类的，就算制作者打开RPGmaker，也会换掉默认给的勇者，感觉我们现在越来越赚不到钱了。”  
拉尔夫透着一脸失落，然而恶魔也是知道这件事的。  
“嗯，就是我们来商量这件事的……”  
“哈？那你为什么那封信写的那么暧昧，好像一副女生告白一样的。”  
拉尔夫想找一下被丢掉的信，才想起来刚才已经被自己扔掉了。恶魔脸部狠狠抽动了一下，女生告白？然而作为优秀演员的他，下一秒又收回了正常的表情。  
“咳咳，我觉得这样子你会早点过来，而且，你讨厌吗？我那样……”  
这家伙，见没几次就说什么在看你英俊的脸啦，想要你做我的新娘什么什么的，总觉得这个人给给的……  
但是经过上次那件事后，拉尔夫觉得这个恶魔真是三观正确又靠得住，能力也很棒，作为朋友再合适不过。  
“不……不讨厌……”  
拉尔夫别过头，嘴上依然不饶人。  
“我……不是说不讨厌那种暧昧的东西，只是……不讨厌你这个人，所以……你做什么都无所谓……”  
“做什么都无所谓？”  
魔王导演一个瞬间移动，从侧边抱住拉尔夫的肩膀，霸道总裁一般地把对方的下巴掰过来，冷湿的嘴唇不由分说地贴上来，堵住了勇者的嘴唇。拉尔夫一开始使劲推着，不愿意受到这种侮辱，然而没一会，勇者身体就软下来，双臂也从推搡变成抓着恶魔的斗篷。  
恶魔终于放开对方可怜的唇，一丝液体在两人口中相连，勇者想要别过头，但男人强行把他掰回来，并把额头和拉尔夫相抵，两人的眼睛之间也就只相隔了一厘米。  
“看着我，告诉我，你讨厌吗？讨厌我吗？讨厌这样吗？”  
带着利刃的爪子在拉尔夫的后背上轻轻摩擦，时不时在奇怪的地方暧昧地蹭一下。勇者那小白兔一样的绿色眼睛完全不能从那黑眼金瞳的恶魔双眼中逃脱。  
“如果你讨厌的话，离开这里，去做你的勇者，以后再也不要见我，我们也永远不会再见到对方……”  
“不讨厌……”  
勇者受不了这样的心理压迫，没有犹豫地就回答了，然而话音刚落又有些后悔。但永远见不到恶魔的话，人生就充满了遗憾。  
“你用了什么魔法对吧，让我跟着你的步调走？”  
拉尔夫看着有点不服输，但又无法反驳对方。恶魔邪笑地继续亲吻了拉尔夫，手也在对方的腰部以下不停玩弄着。  
“其实根本没有这样的魔法……只不过用了点心理战术而已，不过你是否打心里从不想战胜我呢，难道你已经爱上我了？”  
拉尔夫身体猛地一颤，难道真被我说中了，恶魔心里有点小小的得意。而勇者那坚决的眼神没有变过，他一副英勇就义的样子，贴近恶魔的脸。  
“你说对了，所以，恶魔，抱我吧。”  
实际上直接听到这位正义之士的坦白之言还是有点震惊的，见过大风大浪的恶魔也是稍微犹豫了一下，但下一秒还是坦然地用黑爪子在拉尔夫身上不停探索，脱下了他的肩甲和胯甲，最后把腰带也解了下来，但无论他怎么做，胸甲怎么也脱不下来，经过一番折腾，恶魔已经怒不可遏，他生气地退后一步，身上的杀气也重了起来。  
“这玩意儿要他妈的怎么脱！”  
拉尔夫忍不住笑出声来，果然恶魔还是恶魔，和以前完全没有任何变化。他手伸到后面，把一个带子解开，胸甲便很容易地就脱了下来。  
“哼……跟个胸罩似的……”  
导演吐槽道。  
拉尔夫没有停手，他继续脱下上衣靴子和长裤，恶魔很意外地看着拉尔夫这么乖巧，以前真是怎么调戏都没用呢。  
“躺桌子上，我会让你舒服的。”  
恶魔故作冷静，实际上身体已经暗流涌动了。拉尔夫被男人按在办公桌上，冰冷雨点一般的吻从脖子播种而下，他绅士地轻舔着勇者的乳头，品尝着柔嫩的白色胸脯，吸吮着腹部的每一块肌肉，直到脱下白色的内裤，一口叼住微微硬起的地方。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……恶魔……那里……”  
第一次这样被对待，拉尔夫不知要怎么做，他胡乱抓着恶魔的头发，又碰到了恶魔的角，便抓住不放了。其实恶魔挺不喜欢被抓着角的，不过这次就算了。  
感受着嘴里的东西逐渐变大，恶魔生疏地玩弄着勇者，看似舞台上及其威风上场退场，其实私底下x生活就是个咸鱼，这种事也只是小说里看过，就当吃过史莱姆也看过史莱姆跑好了。  
“嗯啊……恶魔……我要……要到了……啊啊……啊啊啊啊！！！”  
不多久小勇者就到达了顶峰，他抓着恶魔两侧的角，下面狠狠捅进恶魔口中，快感中把白精都灌进恶魔口中，这简直要了导演命了。  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……我靠……”  
恶魔说了几句，但想到了什么，还是立刻闭嘴了。  
“嗯……，恶魔，你还好吗？”  
刚才舒服一顿的罪魁祸首全身无力地瘫倒在办公桌上，白嫩的皮肤显出可爱的粉红色。恶魔把手伸进自己嘴里，把那些白色液体沾在手指上，翻过拉尔夫的身体，便把手指送入后面从未见人的禁地。  
“啊啊……等等……是不是太快了？”  
拉尔夫想说什么，但是被恶魔阻止了。  
“你这么可爱，我实在是忍不住了……你知道我这么多天一直忍不住盯着你看，希望有一次我会对你做这样那样的事情……”  
拉尔夫不知道如何应对这句话，咬着牙，感受着身后的进攻。后面实在是太紧了，恶魔觉得这个人应该就是第一次做吧。  
“你和女人做过吗？”  
恶魔问道。  
“没有……”  
“男人呢？”  
“也……没有……”  
动物呢？恶魔想问出口，怕笑场了还是自己咽回去了。

恶魔解开自己的斗篷，扯开自己的皮带，掏出已经抬头的分身，拉过拉尔夫的右手，让他那曾经握着圣剑的右手，现在握着自己邪恶一方的宝剑，长着茧子的手在敏感的地方不断摩擦，比自己做要好多了，恶魔以前从没察觉欺负小勇者是如此爽快的事情，。  
像是拉过一个物品一般地把拉尔夫的腰部抬起来，恶魔将分身抵在穴口，抓紧对方的腰部，稍作用力，黑暗势力便缴入进去，和光明势力融入到了一起。  
“嗯嗯……啊……恶魔……”  
拉尔夫双臂抵住桌子，腿慢慢抬高，缠住了恶魔的腰部，大概因为是第一次，里面夹的很紧，让恶魔无法顺利地进出。  
“放松点，我的勇者哦。”  
恶魔一只手抵在拉尔夫耳朵边，另一只手抓住对方腰部，说着决斗时候的官腔，然而即使是这样，邪恶的巨物也只是勉强地进出，根本无法顺利地整个插进去。  
“妈的放松点儿！老子鸡儿梆硬也干不进去！”  
恶魔再也忍不住爆粗了，左手狠狠拍打起拉尔夫的侧臀，勇者发出被打败时的哀嚎，这也方便让恶魔的宝剑狠狠地刺入勇者的身体，放松后的内部很顺利地进出着，恶魔抱起拉尔夫，享用着他每一寸甜蜜的肉体，柔嫩的肉感狠狠夹着恶魔，就像拉尔夫本人一样，又甘美又倔强，表面上看着绝不服从，内心实则已经变成了魔鬼的欲望仆从。  
“哦，看这里。”  
恶魔抱起拉尔夫上半身，一边干他一边把他朝向屋里另一边的一堆摄像机，那些摄像机镜头都朝着自己，用被做的样子一览无遗。  
“唉唉哎……不要……这个……好羞耻啊！”  
拉尔夫被恶魔一手抱着上半身，一手举起腿，羞耻的地方全部暴露在摄像机下。他站着，挺动着腰部，享受着勇者身体带来的绝伦触感。这样做十分消耗体力，但又深入到勇者的深处，整根浸入在湿热的怪物洞穴里，简直是最棒的快感。  
“好孩子，不要怕，你也不讨厌和我做对吗。”  
恶魔的耳语，让拉尔夫身体逐渐软下来，他一手抱住恶魔的头部，亲吻着对方冰冷的脸颊，抓着他的头发，勇者的眼睛充满复杂的感情，一直注视着男人的眼睛，他一边喘气，一边小声地在他旁边说道。  
“喜欢你，恶魔……”  
恶魔感觉血液好像流的更快了，一直以来（像演戏一般）互相敌对的的对手现在在自己身下，一边娇喘一边告白，世间还有比这个更令人愉悦的事情吗？  
“以后我还会这样欺负你的，你还会爱我吗？”  
拉尔夫抬起头，眼睫毛扫到恶魔的脸，弄得他心痒痒的。  
“会……以后就这样……欺负我吧……”  
恶魔再也忍不住，加快了进攻的速度，脑子和下身一阵燥热。  
“我也……我也好喜欢你，拉尔夫，你是属于我的……永远不放你走……”  
恶魔在说出他的魔王宣言时，再也忍不住地，一股炙热的液体灌进了拉尔夫的体内，爽得他翻了黑眼。  
“哈……啊……啊……”  
两个人都累得死去活来的，恶魔把怀里的拉尔夫抱回桌子上，双臂撑着桌子，一脸苦恼，随后他抬起头，朝着天花板喊道：  
“CUUUUUUUUUUUUT!”

“哦哦哦结束了……”  
“不错不错，剧本再好点就行了。”  
突然从办公室后杂物箱子后面钻出一群眼熟的人来，他们走到摄像机那边，开始收拾起来，拉尔夫吓得从桌子上掉下来，全果的他摸不到自己衣服，只得抓起最近的恶魔斗篷把自己裹起来。  
“怎么回事！”  
拉尔夫抓着恶魔领子大吼道，恶魔连正眼都不敢直视。  
“就是那个……跟你说的一样，现在的人都不玩rpg勇者游戏了，卖不出去，我们拍勇者电影也卖不出去，再没钱我们就倒闭了，所以做决定要拍限制级电影。现在的观众啊，都喜欢恐怖游戏和两个男的那啥的片儿，这也是为了员工……”  
拉尔夫一巴掌呼了上去。  
“有你这样的吗！欺骗我很有趣吗？写出这种东西拍这个……”  
“不不不，这个是小牙写的剧本，我是导演……大家都不想直接上，我就直接上来演了……”  
拉尔夫气得把斗篷扔掉，抓起地上丢掉的自己的衣服，气势汹汹地穿上，提着两个铠甲就要走，临走前转过头看了一样恶魔，对方一脸做错事又不知怎么讲的样子。  
“那你说喜欢我什么的，也是编出来的吗？”  
恶魔张口想说什么，但似乎又发不出声音，没等他说一句话，勇者转身就离开了导演室。  
果然恶魔就是恶魔！喜欢利用人！  
拉尔夫嘟囔着离开了公司，在走过过道的时候，小牙突然出现，塞给他一个台本，说是所有工作人员都要有影片台本，拉尔夫愤怒地塞进了物品栏里，直接离开了公司。

“混蛋恶魔……”  
拉尔夫点起了篝火，准备在野外住一宿，这里离别的村子很远，住宿有点困难，也不想回公司去住，本来被恶魔调戏，还发生亲热的关系，结果都是他设计出来的电影，而且还在摄像机和那么多人的时候，说出告白的话……  
啊啊啊啊啊——以后还怎么见老师他们啊！！！  
拉尔夫又愤怒又憋屈，他拿出台本，比想象中的薄多了，他翻了一下，第一页是人员名单，第二页是前情提要，然后是开始勇者走进屋里的设计，然后他看了眼恶魔该说的台词，上面只写了简单的4个字。  
（临场发挥。）

拉尔夫楞了一下，随即察觉到什么，吓得把手里的台本扔出去，不偏不倚地掉进篝火里，他急忙去火里救那个台本，反而台本一翻身，火燃烧的更大了，结果拉尔夫并没有看完那个台本，它就变成黑色的灰烬，随着风，消失在山谷里……

THE END


End file.
